Faith, Trust, And A Bit Of Lust
by ourowneyes
Summary: "I choose you." After Emma's sudden confession of love, things intensify. When there are no more boundaries and no more secrets, what's to stop them? A CaptainSwan smutty one-shot that will surely 'hook' you. -sequel to Hooked On You-


**Hey everyone! This is a smutty Captain Swan one-shot scene for you! It's actually kind of a sequel to another one-shot written by a friend of mine. Read that story before you read mine to get a better understanding of where in the relationship Hook and Emma are. It won't let me post the link here but it's on this website and the rest of the url is /s/9854120/1/Hooked-On-You**

** I want to thank scarlett-autumn-fire for allowing me to use her story as the prelude to mine. I was just super lazy and didn't feel like writing an intro, so I asked if I could steal hers. This is my first official sex scene on fanfic so I'm very happy to say it was a OUAT one!**

**I also want to thank Dani(and Lauren) who has officially signed on to do the editing for my writing. So, this is my first story that actually has a Beta. Yay for not reading my own work! Enjoy!**

**-I don't own the cover image technically. I took some pictures online and edited it together, idk what the qualifies as. It was my first time doing it, so yay!-**

* * *

He leaned in close and pressed his lips to her forehead. Her admission had his mind completely dazed. He still couldn't believe the woman who taught him to love again was here of her own free will. His hooked hand was still resting on her back as she nuzzled her head into his chest. They stood there in blissful silence for a few minutes before either of them moved. Emma was the first to break the silent embrace as she angled her head to look up at the man she had just admitted to having unyielding feelings for.

She hadn't felt anything like this in a long time. It had been years before she felt she could open herself to anyone. Her eyes lingered on the necklace she had thrown on the floor and she smirked to herself. Killian found the eyes of the woman he adored and he placed his good hand on her cheek.

"Emma, love, I-" before he could continue speaking Emma stopped him with her own lips. She threw her arms around Killian's neck and pulled him close for an embrace. She nipped at his lower lip and he willingly opened. Emma let her tongue slip into his mouth, slowly working their simple kiss into an exchange of passion.

Her sweet assault had made his mind haze over once more. No longer wanting to control anything he felt, he backed Emma up. Her back hit the wall and their kiss escalated into something very similar as to what they shared in Neverland. For the first time in almost ten years, Emma _wanted_ to let go.

Killian Jones was no stranger to pleasure, but he had yet to experience anything like this. A simple kiss had him rocketing and wanting more. His tongue found Emma's as they danced together in a hot embrace. He placed both arms on either side of her head, their only connection found at their lips now. Emma wanted more, why wasn't he touching her? She grabbed his good hand and put it on her hip, urging him to move more quickly.

"Emma, what are we doing," Killian breathed as he kissed down her jaw. He touched his lips to every piece of skin he encountered on his way to her neck. She didn't answer and leaned her head back against the wall. She could feel his hot breath caress her sensitive skin. He kissed her neck, leaving love marks at the base. By the time she realized what he was doing it was too late. Small red abrasions had formed on her supple skin and Killian smiled triumphantly.

"Hook! Why would you-"

"Easy lass, or I'll do it again," he warned. She wanted to argue purely because the threat was enticing.

"Good girl," he whispered and bit gently on her neck once again. A small whimper escaped her lips and a smile found his. She hadn't realized that Hook had been ever so slowly working his hand under her shirt. Emma had no reason to argue against this, because it was exactly what she wanted. He easily got the fabric over her head and tossed it somewhere on the floor.

A devious smile found his lips as his hand caressed Emma's breast. A breathy moan filled the room as he fondled her chest. The excitement was quickly climbing for both of them. Emma wanted more. She wanted more of the man who was before her. She was not alone in this sentiment. Hook was craving more of the beautiful woman held in his arms. Massaging her breast with one hand he didn't want to hold back anymore.

He wanted to ease her into it, but realized she didn't need easing. She was as wanton as he was. In a fluid motion, he swung his hooked hand to her chest. He pierced the small strap in the center of her bra and tugged. He easily ripped her bra in two, making it open as a vest would.

He stared down at her perfect chest, and he wasn't shy about showing his approval. He pressed against her thigh and she could feel that all of his blood was definitely running south.

"Sorry about that, love. It was in the way though."

"I guess I can forgive that small misdemeanor."

"So I'm dealing with the Sheriff now?" he said dipping his head down so he was eye level with her breasts. Killian grabbed her one breast with his hand and the other with his mouth. He found her nipple with his mouth and let his tongue slide over the erect nub. He gently stroked her nipple with his tongue repeatedly, copying the motion onto the other breast with his thumb. The small room became filled with the sound of Emma's pleasure.

There was an overwhelming sense of pleasure that settled over Hook as he watched the woman who always had to keep it together, finally start to lose it. She was giving over to him and there was nothing more arousing than that fact. Her arousal was not far behind his as she tried to find satisfaction in the friction between them. Hook had one leg propped between the both of hers and she was rubbing against him.

She wanted some sort of friction, some relief for the ache that was forming below.

"Hook-" she whimpered in the most helpless voice he had ever heard her use. He looked up, never stopping the caress to her chest. She said nothing again and after a quick nip to her right breast he stood back up.

"What is it love? Afraid of the big bad pirate?" He teased, enjoying the side of Emma he had never gotten to see.

"You wish," she snapped and placed her right hand firmly on Hook's manhood. He tensed for a moment, closing his eyes. She was touching him through his pants and he swore he would explode at any minute. He bit down on his lip, holding on to the small bit of self control he had left. Now, it was Emma's turn to smile with triumph.

With her other hand, Emma opened the button to his pants. She knelt down on the ground and pulled vigorously down on his pants. There was only one small barrier left that separated her from the only part of Hook she had never seen. She looked up to see Killian with hooded, lust-filled eyes.

She inched her fingers into the elastic of his waistband. She could see the outline of him through his boxers, but she knew it wouldn't be the same once she removed the cloth. Emma pulled them down slowly, savoring the moment. When the obstacle was finally removed he sprang out, full length, before her.

Emma had never been with very many men, and she had certainly not been with someone so, how could she put it, well endowed? Emma smiled devilishly as she began to stroke his member with both hands. Killian was now leaning against the wall, using it to support his weight as he gave over to pleasure. She continued to stroke him repeatedly, quickening his incline to ecstasy. He closed his eyes as he leaned his head against the wall. His hand fisted into a tight fist as he felt his self control quickly fading.

Emma had been watching Hook's reactions, gauging him. The minute his eyes closed, her mouth closed around him. She licked gently at first, engraining the taste of him to memory. She heard him audibly gasped, which drove her to become more aggressive. She glided her mouth over the head of his manhood and down his shaft. She repeated this motion, sucking on him, and then slid her tongue down the length of him.

"Oh hell," Hook's breathing became ragged and staggered. His hand fisted into Emma's hair for a moment before he loosened his grip. He let her continue her sweet assault as he felt himself climbing to release. Her tongue was soft and skilled. He was getting lost with the overwhelming sensation when she heightened the experience. He suddenly felt the back of her throat and he almost came on the spot. The damned girl was deep throating him and he definitely wasn't prepared for that.

A clear grunt left his throat and he felt himself tense. He couldn't hang on anymore, and if she continued, their fun would end prematurely. He used one hand to gently nudge her off.

"Love, you need to stop," he said hoarsely. She looked up with the eyes of a vixen.

"I told you in Neverland, you couldn't handle this," she teased, standing up. He raised his eyebrows and lifted her into his arms, walking over to his bed. He tossed her down and stood above her.

"We shall see who cannot handle whom," Killian said, kicking off his pants that were around his ankles. He removed his shirt and jacket next and climbed over the beautiful woman on his bed. She appreciated the glory that was the man above her.

"Now, this doesn't seem fair at all. Here I am, completely nude, and you are still partially clothed. I'm going to have to fix that," he smiled unbuttoning her jeans. She made no move to resist so he persisted. He leaned back on his haunches and pulled her pants off, letting them land with his clothes on the floor. He raised his eyebrows in admiration when he saw the black lace that was the only piece of clothing still on Emma. Very similarly to his treatment of the bra, he used his hook to remove the obstruction, ripping it away from her sultry form laid before him.

He took this moment to look over the glorious naked body of Emma Swan. He gawked at the beauty before him, letting his eyes scan over every inch of her. She could have felt self-conscious but she didn't. She felt adored and for the first time in too long, she felt loved.

"I have sailed the seas, and have seen many treasures. The beauties of the world are endless, but none of them compare to the treasure that has been lain before me right now," Killian said as he ran a hand down her side. She blushed, another sight that was very uncommon on Emma. Their lips found each other again, caressing and tempting. Emma started to rock her hips, pressing her bare body to that of the man she loved. Their lips never parted as Hook's fingers found her sex. He parted her slick folds that were already moist from her excitement.

He slipped his middle finger into her easily. She was tighter than he had anticipated. That simple observation had his mind imagining what it would be like to be in her. He pressed his finger deep into her; he wanted to feel more of her. He wanted to feel her tight walls constricting him in the way only a woman's body could do. He moved his finger more rapidly and slipped in a second. Her body adjusted quickly to the intrusion and she lifted her hips to meet his fingers.

She was moaning, more audibly than he had heard her earlier, and again he imagined how the sound would intensify while he was buried inside of her. Her moans were driving him crazy and he wanted her to be right there with him. His thumb found her clit and he rubbed it as he continued to thrust his fingers into her. He could feel her tightening and coming close to climax.

When she was right at the edge he pulled his fingers out. A look over disappointment washed over her face but just for a brief moment. Killian lifted his fingers that had just been in Emma and brought them to his lips. He slipped his middle and index finger into his mouth and cleaned his fingers of her juices. She watched, wide eyed, and was reminded of the burning ache she had for him.

She wanted to relay that message and she made sure she was heard loud and clear when she grabbed Hook's erection roughly.

"Hook, I want you," she whispered and placed her one hand on his cheek. He grunted in approval and he nuzzled her hand.

"Love, there is nothing I'd like more. Are you sure you want this though?"

"I want nothing more. I trust you," she said throwing a sideways glance to the necklace she threw onto the floor earlier.

"I will never hurt you," he whispered.

Killian leaned over her, kissing her tenderly. Their intense moments of ecstasy were on hold for a moment as he poured all of his feelings into this one kiss. He wanted to love her, to protect her, and care for her. He wanted to show her everything he was feeling, everything they had been through had been for the better. They were both strong people, who had finally found the one person they could let down their walls around.

Emma was stroking him gently and guided him to her entrance. They had pulled apart from their kiss and were looking intimately into each other's eyes. He held her hand, helping her guide his member, as he propped himself over her on his other arm. He pushed slightly into her entrance and she averted her eyes.

"Love, look at me," he whispered, his voice rough with arousal. She smiled and found his eyes.

"I love you," he whispered and pushed into her, all the way. He felt her walls constrict around him. Being inside of her was like no experience he had ever had. He stayed still in her for a moment and she stroked his cheek with one hand.

"Alright there?" Hook asked, holding on to the last bit of control he had. He'd be a gentleman about it for as long as he could.

"More than alright," Emma responded kissing him quickly. That was all he needed. His hips started to move with their own rhythm. He slid his full length into the tight canvas of her body. Her body didn't hesitate to respond. She rocked her hips, allowing him better access to her.

She closed her eyes and found her own rhythm. She focused on the way she could feel every angle of him. She could feel out thick he was, how aroused he was to be in her. She arched her back ever so slightly and Hook started to hit a spot Emma had almost forgot existed. Killian was driving into her g-spot. Something between a scream and a moan left her body and made Killian smile with pleasure. He continued his assault of that same spot, loving the sound of her voice, shaking and wavering.

Her moans persisted and their rise to climax was accelerating. She was close and aching for a release, as was he. Suddenly between her moaning a simple word escaped Emma's lips.

"Killian!" She moaned loudly as her body started to release. That was his undoing. She had used his name, for the first time. The woman he loved was screaming his name. She was his. He poured himself into her as she milked his release. Their ragged breathing was the only thing that could be heard as they came off of their high.

Killian looked at the only woman he would ever need again, who was curled tightly in his arms. He had to let her go for a brief moment to remove the necklace he had always worn around his neck. Without words he placed it around Emma's neck. Before she asked the question he answered.

"A reminder. A reminder that there will always be one person you can trust," he whispered, taking her in his arms again. The two lovers fell asleep in each other's arms, both thinking the same thing.

_This is what love is supposed to feel like. This is what it means to be home._

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, I know I had fun writing it! Leave a review if you have the time or check out the first part of this if you didn't already! Stay beautiful everyone, xox- Allie**

****If you guys enjoyed this let me know. There is a strong possibility that ****scarlett-autumn-fire and I will do another collaboration piece, but it will probably be an actual series, not a one-shot. If you guys would be interested in it let us know so we know if we should move forward with the idea! (It will obviously be a Captain Sawn piece) **


End file.
